


It’s All in the Mind

by WinxSaga



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Andreas is a bad dad, F/M, Silva is Sky’s father, Silva/Dowling main pairing, Sky is the prince o Eraklyon, andreas is evil, farrah isn’t dead, farrah survived, roslind is evil, silva and Dowling are bonded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinxSaga/pseuds/WinxSaga
Summary: Farrah uses her powers to survive. Now all she has to do is start a revolution made of students who can’t even defend themselves from Burned Ones. While trying to find a way to get her Bonded Specialist out of prison and off death row.
Relationships: Beatrix&Riven&Dane, Bloom&Aisha&Stella&Musa&Terra, Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Dowling&Harvey&Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Farrah&Ben&Saul, Sam Harvey/Musa, Sky&Andreas, Sky&Riven, Sky&Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

She watches as Rosalind walks away from her body. Not even sparring her protege a last look as she heads toward Alfea. Her triumph leaving no doubt in her mind. She believes no one can out trick her, especially not Farrah. Not after last time. But her magic had evolved in the last sixteen years. Farrah had learned a new skill while training Stella to use her powers.  
Who needs to make the eyes behold something when you’re mind is the true decider of truth.

Her job would be easier if Rosalind believed her dead, Harvey would be the only threat in her mind. And a small one at that.

Farrah takes her hands out of her pockets. Making her way to the school. She had to make sure Harvey knew she was alive, they needed a plan. She couldn’t let Rosalind get the school, or let them keep Saul locked up. She could feel him pulling at their bond to see if she was alright. He knew Rosalind would have a plan to deal with her. He had warned her the second he was confronted. She sent as much good feeling and warmth as she could through their bond so he knew she was alright. Enough to make him focus back on himself.

She knew a few passages her and her friends had added beneath the school. Ones Rosalind would have no clue about. She would need them to make it back unseen. She used her magic to reveal the trap door hidden by vines and earth, by the podium in the stone circle. 

Harvey had helped her hide it well. A quick access to this part of the grounds. The tunnels led to her classroom, the green house, the specialist hall, and Sauls cabin. Places Rosalind would seldom be snooping about.

Farrah climbed down into the tunnels, mentally crossing her fingers that Ben would be able to help her. She needed enough time. They needed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farrah and Ben gather their troops.
> 
> Sky prepares to go to war.

Farrah is seated in the newly constructed war room. Her and Ben had decided the furthest she could be away from the school the less likely Rosalind was to learn of her survival, so they had decided to turn Saul’s cabin into her hideout and the headquarters for dealing with the older fairy.

She is sitting in his favorite armchair wearing one of his dad sweater, her hands are fisted in the sleeves as they are too big for her. She can feel her own anxiety with knowing Saul is imprisoned. Rosalind’s words ringing in her ears. 

“Saul would be a problem of course. But I have that worked out, he’ll be imprisoned for the murder... well attempted murder of Andreas. And Luna has already confirmed the death penalty.” Her tongue clicks, “to try murdering a king is a steep offense. To any realm.”

Farrah’s eyes light up as she pulls on her bond with Saul. Seeking his warmth and calm. She knows he puts it on just for her, as the threat facing his life can’t leave him anything but anxious and heavy. He projects a calm steadiness through their bond, enough for her to know he is alive. The only thing she is looking for. She sends him warmth and hope, all that she has left. They will be coming for him. That is how far her and Ben had decided.

They would never leave anyone else behind, not after Asterdell. Defeating Rosalind wasn’t worth forgetting what made them able.

Sky follows behind Harvey. His mind is traveling down as many paths as it can create. They are in a bad situation, he knows that much. But Harvey hadn’t given their group any information. Just said if they didn’t want Rosalind to continue controlling Alfea he had a plan. After Sky, Sam, and the winx suite group had agreed to starting some form of revolution Harvey had led them to a secret passageway through the greenhouse. 

Terra had gasped in shock. Sky understood perfectly, they had grown up in the greenhouse and around Alfea and around every turn their parents had shown them new secrets.

“Where are we headed?” Sky asks, keeping pace with Harvey his hand resting on Bloom’s lower back.

“Silva’s place,” is all Harvey gives him. 

The light in Blooms hand fizzles out. “What?!” Bloom all but squeaks.

“It’s alright, Dowling put an enchantment on his cabin. Only her powers work here.” Sky murmurs, “it must have been powerful after she died to still be in affect.”

Harvey shakes his head pointing his flashlight to the ground as he turns to the teens. “Now that we are far enough out, no ones mind powers can work if they are paying attention. So it’s time I told you what you’ll find up there,” he says motioning above their heads. “Dowling is alive. And she has hand selected you seven to help start her overthrow of Rosalind. It was hard reciprocal bring you in. Especially with her close connection to you all.” His eyes are on Sky, Sam, and Terra as she had helped raise them. “But she knew you wouldn’t sell her out. Even if you decide not to fight.”

Sky’s mouth had fallen open the second he had said she was alive. His feet carrying him towards the stairs that presumably led to Silva’s cabin. He needed to see her with his own eyes.

She was the only mother he had ever known after all.

He lifts the latch pushing it up to reveal Silva’s closet. Probably the only space in the cabin he had never paid close attention to. He steps into the mans room, to find it looks lived in. His bed unmade. He wonders if Dowling had been sleeping there or if he had rushed from his cabin the morning he had been taken.

Sky just shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. Before opening the door to find Dowling. The other teens glamour up behind him, confusion on all their faces still. Unbelief written on Blooms.

Sky makes his way to the living area, his eyes land on her. She is sat in Silva’s armchair her eyes closed, focusing. He imagines she is communicating through her bond, to the man ripped from their lives.

“Aunt Farrah,” his voice is hushed. Like he might scare her away, like he is afraid she is a ghost.

Her eyes open and soft smile appears, “Sky!” She stands up and pulls him into a tight hug. Her head coming up to his chest. He wraps her into his arms.

“I thought you were dead,” he chokes out. The tears coming for the first time during the day lit hours. He had been afraid of Andreas knowing he cried, and for whom.

She rubs his back gently, “I’m not going anywhere while your in danger.” Her voice is hard. And Sky remembers before she raised him she had been a soldier, that side of her is geared up and ready to go.

The other teens filter in, Sam and Terra both tripping over themselves to envelope Dowling in a hug.

She finally pulls away from the kids she helped raise. A hard look on her face as she meets their eyes. “Ben and I have a plan. We need your help, but we can’t force you. It will be dangerous, but if you want Alfea to go back to how it was you will need teachers not generals.”

“Rosalind already has us geared up to be an army,” Sky remarks. “I think she plans on conquering something. Burned Ones don’t take this much man power. She training us for something different.”

“Something with wings,” Bloom adds.

Dowling’s eyes widen, “so are you guys with us?”

Sky turns to look at all the other teens, assessing the fear and relief in their eyes. Before turning back to his parental figure, “till our last breath.”

“Even if it means going up against Rosalind. Or even Andreas alone? I can’t guarantee I’ll make it to the end.”

Sky nods, “you will. We all will.”

Ben shakes his head at that. “Sky we ended up as a unit of three. You know Andreas wasn’t my paired specialist, that was Jonathan. He died in my arms.”

“We started as a complete platoon. Fourth fairies and specialists, all of whom fell under Rosalinds orders.” Dowling says tears in her eyes, “Thirty seven died. Until last week when it became thirty-six.”

“We weren’t the first,” Harvey says his voice heavy. 

“We were fourth years before she pulled us together into a group. She went through five platoons before she was stopped.”


End file.
